


'Serial' Monogamy

by capncosmo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"They told me if I came here I could see something called 'two-timing'."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Serial' Monogamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariko_azrael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mariko_azrael).



> Spoilers for the end of Timeranger/Sailor Moon R. For mariko_azrael @ LJ.

Domon wasn't going to lie, he was getting pretty homesick. And it certainly didn't help that the only thing even *close* to interest he'd had in his self-defense classes was from Sion. It was just easier to be depressed if you were already kind of depressed, he supposed.

He halfheartedly approached a passer-by, asking if she was interested, and to his surprise, she said, "Sure! Sounds fun! Can I bring my friends?"

Domon was pretty sure he was in love.

*****

Domon didn't know whether or not to be surprised or not when the girl (Aino Minako) showed up alone to his first class, for an entire myriad of reasons.

"Good evening, Sensei!" Minako said brightly. "I'm, um, sorry about my friends. I couldn't talk any of them into it." Minako laughed a little. "But they don't know what they're missing!"

"Right!" Domon said. "This is the best self-defense class in Tokyo!"

"So," Minako asked, "What are we going to do today, Sensei?"

"We'll start with some basics. Have you ever done any martial arts before?"

Minako smirked at him, and Domon knew he was in trouble.

*****

Domon couldn't figure out what she was doing in his "class," really. He and Minako were evenly matched, which meant either she was secretly a prize fighter, or he was getting rusty. In any case, she certainly didn't need to be taking lessons from anyone.

Thinking about it, Domon figured it *had* to be because she thought *he* was cool. It was with this confidence he asked her out.

Minako giggled. "Sure. I like you better than my two boyfriends anyway."

It was at this point Domon began to have doubts.

*****

Domon and Minako had fun together, but Minako could pretty hard to get a hold of, and he couldn't say he wasn't jealous. Besides, Honami seemed nice AND seemed to like *just him*. Oh, and he was also going back to the 30th century in the near future. That too.

When they broke up, Minako didn't seem to sweat it, and Domon was glad to have had the experience, but also glad it was *over*.

*****

Domon wondered if it was some kind of inside joke of the universe sometimes, that he was the go-to guy for violations involving going back in time. They were never pleasant. Ever.

This time in particular was bad, because he was headed for the Crystal Palace. He appreciated them saving the world and everything (as a fellow world saver, he knew how much of a pain it was), but the royal family seemed to think they could kind of just do whatever they wanted. So what if one of them controlled the flow of time itself? The law was the law.

It was therefore with trepidation he stood up when the secretary said he could go in. He really didn't want to have to--

"It can't be! Domon?"

"Minako!?"

Minako's companion frowned. "You know him, Venus?"

"Of course. He's my ex-boyfriend!"

The other woman rolled her eyes, and Domon was pretty sure had an idea why.

"I'm here about--"

"Never mind that," Minako insisted. "How have you been? How are you here? Want to get a coffee some time?"

"Um," said Domon.

"Better not let Mars hear you say that," the other woman said under her breath.

"Aw, don't be that way Mercury~" Minako said, elbowing her friend. "It's no fun having only one significant other at a time. Right?" She addressed her last question to Domon.

"I... I'm not here to talk about that!" Domon figured the best way to get through this was just be his usual anrgy, forceful self. "Listen! The Time Bureau wants you to stop breaking the law! Okay? Okay! Thank you for seeing me."

"Call me about that coffee!" Minako called to Domon's retreating back.

Domon was going to go home and assure Sion he was never going to two-time *ever*.


End file.
